


【雀驼】不上班

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX, 雀驼
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat





	【雀驼】不上班

电台分发的头饰上有个可爱的胡萝卜，朴佑镇拿着递给了林煐岷，小熊和大辉看到了也觉得特别可爱。只有林煐岷本人涨红了脸颊，愤愤的在桌下掐了朴佑镇的大腿一把，朴佑镇开心的笑了。

上周末。

林煐岷悠悠转醒，手和腿下压着什么软软的东西，大脑待机了一会儿才转头看到旁边睡的正香的朴佑镇。他撑起脑袋侧躺着看着静态的真真，心想自己大概看到的是天使吧。手慢慢抚上天使睡颜的后脑，轻轻在额头上留下一个吻，起身给他掖好被子。林煐岷轻手轻脚的下了床，套了个短T，离开房间的时候没注意身后的人嘴角浅浅的弧度。

今天他俩都不上班，昨晚朴佑镇突然不舒服，哼哼唧唧的赖在林煐岷房间不肯走，探了探额头确实有些发烫，林煐岷一直给他找药降温弄到很晚，正好最近没行程就跟代表请了一天的假期。林煐岷来到厨房穿上小白兔围裙，这还是熊前两天买的，一个23岁的大男人买这种幼稚的围裙，林煐岷不情不愿的，但是也没有别的能穿的。

做什么呢，林煐岷也知道自己的料理能力大概是炸掉厨房的程度，想了想还是先煎个蛋吧。先洗了手，从冰箱拿出一个蛋，加热了锅滴了油进去。林煐岷在台子上磕了一个蛋，正准备掰进锅里，身后无声无息的伸过来一双手从后面环抱住他，他吓了一大跳，蛋壳也扔进了锅里。锅内噼里啪啦的炸起油星，身后低沉的闷笑声在脖颈旁响起，林煐岷觉得好丢脸，低着脑袋眼神骂人。

轻柔的吻落在颈间，酥酥麻麻的感觉让林煐岷轻颤了一下，身体都痒地弓了起来。  
“别闹。”身后的人并没有因为这句软绵绵的话就停止动作，温热的身体上多了一双冰凉的双手，林煐岷立刻感受到危险的气息，挣扎着要转身。  
“他们都在呢。”  
“都去上班了。”朴佑镇腾出嘴回应了一下，继续在脖颈留下吻痕，右手从林煐岷的大腿上抚过，来到腿间，在大腿内侧的肌肉上来来回回的磨蹭着。左手从T恤里面往上摸到凸起的红梅上，狠狠地揉搓着。脖颈是他除了身下最脆弱的敏感点，林煐岷被吻的摸得身上一片发麻，电流窜到四肢百骸，嘴里淌出一阵呻吟。朴佑镇看他这么快就情动了，摸向前方涨起来的凸起，他竟然没穿内裤，手直接接触到肉棍湿滑的顶端，林煐岷轻轻嗯了一声，声音婉转悠长，朴佑镇觉得自己的理智分崩离析。  
“你怎么这么骚啊林煐岷？”  
林煐岷被说的有点委屈，闭上了嘴，刚刚还在享受快感伸长脖子的脑袋耷拉了下来。  
“还委屈上了。”朴佑镇手上动作不止，锅里传来糊味，林煐岷忍着快意关了火。  
“别闹了，我饿了，煮点拉面算了。”  
朴佑镇头仍旧埋在林煐岷的脖颈，吸出了一道道粉红的印记，宣誓着主权。  
“嗯，我也饿了。”林煐岷闻言以为他答应煮面，烧上了左边本来准备做汤的水，从冰箱拿出小菜放在台子上。没想到这时，身后一根滚烫粗硬的铁棒抵上了他的臀瓣中心摩擦着那里的软肉，一只作乱的肉揉捏着他的臀瓣。  
“唔，你干嘛，不是...嗯...饿了么？”  
“先吃你。”朴佑镇掏出不知道什么时候带过来的润滑液倒在手上，一根手指就这么插进了后穴。还没开发，一根手指也让林煐岷蜷起了手脚，还拿在手里的锅盖啪的一声掉在了桌上，发出一声闷响。手指黏着液体在遍布软肉的穴里横冲直撞，肉穴的紧致让朴佑镇的分身更大了一圈，想进入的想法高涨，朴佑镇一下吮吸在林煐岷的右肩上发泄着欲望，顺势伸进第二根。林煐岷吃痛的轻哼了一声，从臀根传来的快感一阵接着一阵，忍不住张开了双腿，前方磨蹭着料理台抽屉的把手。朴佑镇拍拍他大腿的根部示意他再张大点，掰过林煐岷的头亲吻的瞬间，四根手指进入娇嫩的肉穴里。被塞满的感觉一下刺激到林煐岷，眼眶渐渐湿润，嘴里还不得不随着朴佑镇的节奏和他唇齿相接的亲吻。快乐的感觉冲击着大脑，林煐岷的娇喘声越来越大，眼角的生理眼泪也落了下来。

“怎么是个小哭包啊。”朴佑镇喜欢的紧，又轻轻地宠溺的笑了起来，露出他的小虎牙。  
“呜呜....我忍不住。啊！”朴佑镇招呼也不打直捣黄龙，肉棒就这么插了进去，林煐岷兴奋地尖叫了起来，手里紧紧拽着料理台的边缘。刚刚进入的嫩肉紧致湿润，朴佑镇舒服的喘息了一声，拍着林煐岷肥美的臀部开始大力抽动着。整个厨房混合着肉体拍打的声音，咕咕叽叽的水声和男人们低沉的喘息声。

朴佑镇正一浅一深的抽插，林煐岷也哼哼唧唧配合着进出，爽到不行的时候，钥匙入锁的声音响了起来。厨房就在门口，逃已经来不及，两个人瞬间都紧张起来。所幸厨房是半开放式的，开口在门的另一边，林煐岷机智的蹲了下来。肉棒抽出去的一瞬间，空虚感袭来，林煐岷委委屈屈的闭上嘴，手里想要去摸摸后穴。朴佑镇看着林煐岷利落的动作，突然肉棒变凉了，直挺挺的暴露在外面，赶紧拿料理台挡了起来。金东贤掐着点走了进来，手里打着电话走向客厅，路过的时候顺便跟朴佑镇示意了一下。不出意外的金东贤走进了房间，林煐岷拱起身体撅着屁股准备逃跑，却一把被朴佑镇揪住后颈的衣服。林煐岷不解的转头瞪他，埋怨的眼神像利剑一样，朴佑镇只当没看见。眼看着金东贤拿着文件袋又出来了，林煐岷往后缩了缩，屁股翘的更高了，朴佑镇的大手游走在嫩臀上，就是不去安抚中间红嫩流着淫水的穴口，林煐岷不满的摇了摇屁股。朴佑镇抬头看着金东贤坐在客厅又开始打电话，按着身下的屁股就插了进去。

“唔！”林煐岷措手不及赶紧捂住了嘴里溢出的呻吟。林煐岷怕被发现的紧张心情使自己全身紧绷，包括肉穴。像偷情一样，身体比平常更敏感也更紧致，朴佑镇享受的动了起来。林煐岷更害怕了，耳边传来细微的水渍和抽插的声响，还有自己强烈的心跳声，都清晰到极致。

“啊佑镇和煐岷哥吗？”听到金东贤叫到自己的名字，胆小的林煐岷狗毛一紧，后穴也跟着收缩了一下，朴佑镇措手不及，闷哼跑出了嘴边，假装不经意的咳了一下。金东贤望过来，跟代表汇报着，“佑镇在家呢，好像准备做饭。”朴佑镇尽力最自然的笑着点点头，手里抚摸着林煐岷肉穴翻出来的嫩软之处。林煐岷在下面紧紧捂着嘴不敢出声，身后被朴佑镇架着在自己队友面前亵玩，队长的尊严碎了一地，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的滴在地板上。

“煐岷哥呢？”  
“他出去买东西了，马上回来。”朴佑镇摸了摸臀肉开口。  
金东贤夹起文件准备往外走了，朴佑镇送了一口气，结果看到他往冰箱走了过来，吓了一大跳，心里忽上忽下的打着鼓。林煐岷在下面听见金东贤靠近的脚步声紧张到不行，不由自主的紧绷了起来。后穴前所未有的紧致让朴佑镇一下缴械投降，情况变得更糟了。高潮灭顶的快感袭来，朴佑镇举起手咬住，低头闭上眼，已经放弃了。林煐岷哭得更凶了，肆意的眼泪滴在朴佑镇的脚上。

金东贤却转了方向，“啊，家里没有可乐了，我走啦佑镇。”  
朴佑镇这才抬起头，非常真挚的笑着送他出门。  
金东贤被他突如其来的温柔吓了一跳跟电话里的熊吐槽着，“朴佑镇今天发什么疯，真的看不懂。”说着便出了门。门关上的那一声脆响结束，林煐岷放声哭了出来，坐在了地上，红肿不堪的小穴还微微张开，白灼的精液顺着流了下来。圆圆的包子脸此刻哭得皱皱巴巴的，朴佑镇蹲坐下来亲了亲这张丑丑的脸蛋，林煐岷倏地推开他，伸手打在他肩上。朴佑镇也明白许是太羞耻了，身为队长有些难堪，轻轻柔柔的哄了起来。

“没事啊，没事，哎哟我们的小面包别哭鼻子啦。”很少出现的朴佑镇的温柔渐渐抚平了林煐岷的心，哭得一抽一抽的他打了个哭嗝。朴佑镇看着他这幅凌乱的模样，觉得刚刚没爽够，又亲了上去，唇舌交缠之际，林煐岷破碎的声音叫了一声金东贤。本来他只是想说金东贤可能会回来，但是心里本来就有疙瘩的朴佑镇在这种场合下听到别人的名字从身下的人嘴里叫出来，丧失了理智。一把抱起林煐岷就往料理台上一搁，铺天盖地令人无法喘息的亲吻淹没了林煐岷，再也说不出别的话，只能抽抽搭搭的喘息着。

朴佑镇还在不应期，欲龙再次挺立的时候，看到林煐岷随手抓住的料理台上的胡萝卜，坏心思立刻成型。抽出他手里的胡萝卜，朴佑镇插进了还沾染着白色的穴口。林煐岷看着胡萝卜被塞进自己下身，被蔬菜操的羞耻感让他恨死了朴佑镇，拳头挥打在朴佑镇的胸肌上，像鸡蛋撞石头一样无用。 “小白兔不喜欢吃胡萝卜吗？”配合着小白兔的围裙的视觉感受，林煐岷激烈的挣扎让朴佑镇更兴奋了，模仿着欲龙抽插的动作大力进出着，偶然碰到一个地方的时候，林煐岷终于兴奋地叫了出来，媚骨横生，娇艳欲滴。朴佑镇对准这个地方反复进出着，林煐岷的叫声一浪高过一浪，最后都变了调，差点叫不出来，身体一阵紧绷，哆哆嗦嗦的射了出来。

“哥被胡萝卜操射了呢，这么开心啊。”林煐岷羞愤的哭了起来，好像已经哭了一上午了，嗓子都有些嘶哑，被蹂躏过的脸颊汗液黏着秀发，眉头皱成川字，咧开嘴骂他。  
“大坏蛋，狗崽子。”  
朴佑镇才不在乎这点攻击力，“看好了，狗崽子现在就操你。”  
早已忍耐多时的欲龙布满青筋，和胡萝卜的尺寸完全不同，刚刚高潮还很敏感的身体被插入的时候泛着微微的粉红，乳头也因为淋湿的汗液凸了起来，朴佑镇一边大力进出着肉穴，一边隔着布料啃咬着林煐岷胸前的肿胀的红点。

林煐岷被操的爽的像是跌进云端，沙哑着嗓子浪叫着，哭喊着。朴佑镇更兴奋了，拖着他红肿不堪的臀心就大力的捅了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊~佑镇尼，唔...你慢点啊...”林煐岷的哭声更大了，嗓子差点发不出完整的音节。  
“我讨厌你呜呜。”林煐岷的讨厌并没有什么卵用，朴佑镇全身上下的细胞都在跳跃着尖叫，哥哥的哭喊只能激发他蹂躏的欲望，动作幅度更大了。朴佑镇从来没有这么长时间激烈激进的抽插过，林煐岷下身已经被摩擦的发痛，拳头软软糯糯的打在朴佑镇的肩上。

朴佑镇抱紧林煐岷做着最后的冲刺，爽到头皮发麻，林煐岷被抱着，神志都开始不清醒，整个人像踩上了云端，机械的被摇动着身体。滚烫的精液再一次射进软穴的时候，两个人不约而同的互相咬上了对方的肩头。

一室寂静，只残留着情欲的腥味，料理台不再整洁，东西散落一地，地上还滴落着从穴口边缘渗下来的乳白的精液。林煐岷没了力气，骂都不想骂了。

朴佑镇看着虚脱的林煐岷，更加喜爱了，揉着他的脸又亲了一下，抱进浴室清洗去了。


End file.
